


To new beginnings

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS AU August, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Fitz is used to having to turn down drunk patrons in his shop. But something about this one is different.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19
Collections: AOS AU August 2020, Florchis does AU August





	To new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Tattoo Artist AU" for @aosficnet2 AU August.

Leo Fitz will never understand why drunk people are attracted to tattoo parlors so bloody much. It probably is associated with liquid courage making you take bad decisions, but honestly, why get inked when you could go choke yourself on all the hamburgers and junk food your sober, diet-conscious self doesn’t let you get?

In the five years since he opened this shop, he has seen them come in all sizes, moods, and states of drunkness. But maybe because the melancholic ones take different decisions and he only gets the daring ones, none of them had been like this guy.

For starters, he is alone, when the people he kicks out in the regular usually have a companion equally drunk or even drunker than then that plays the encouraging part or a sober one that is waiting to get the whole experience documented. Secondly, he is quietly perusing Fitz’s sketches’ book with a steady hand. Fitz has enough experience noticing the unusually glassy eyes and smelling the alcohol in him to decide that there is no way he is going to let this guy get a tattoo, but to someone less observant, the guy would probably look like any other patron. The charade is good enough that Fitz didn’t have the heart to turn him down right away.

“I want this one.” The guy finally speaks up after a while.

“No way you are getting inked today, buddy,” warns Fitz, but out of sheer curiosity, he still looks down at the sketchbook that it is being given back to him. 

He is not entirely surprised to find the book open in one of his daintiest but also less used designs: a mockingbird with its wings open in mid-flight. He doesn’t know if it is the design chosen or the defeatist look the guy is giving him like he already knew he was picking a lost battle, but something makes Fitz take an unusual decision for this unusual wannabe client.

He leaves the sketchbook on top of the counter and flips the “Closed” sign on the door of the shop. It is only fifteen minutes till closing time anyway, he tells himself. Then, he makes a hand gesture for the guy to follow him inside.

“There is a game starting in fifteen minutes if you are into football,” he calls over his shoulder when there is no movement at his back. “The TV I have here is tiny, but believe me, it’s better than getting a tattoo you will regret.”

Slowly, the guy enters the backroom with wary eyes and a slight stumble in his step, and Fitz pats him on the back.

“Take a seat, I will get the snacks.” He makes a gesture for the barstools he keeps for days like this. He couldn’t say if he is trying to be funny or, God forbid, flirty, but he winks at the guy. “Though no beers for you.” 

* * *

The next morning, Lance Hunter stays in bed longer than any other hangover has ever merited. It is not that much the pounding in his head but the pounding of his heart that keeps him laying down. 

The beginning of last night is a bit of a blur- he knows it was the second anniversary of his divorce going through, and he knows how that makes him feel- but the last parts when the alcohol had almost worn off completely, are not: the blue light of the TV making Fitz’s eyes looking even bluer, the stark contrast of the black ink against the pale skin of his forearms, the way he looked serious but attentive while Hunter spilled his heart out to him.

He tries to convince himself that dealing with drunks with broken hearts is probably an occupational hazard for him, like it is for everyone who has has a job related to customer service. He almost convinced himself to not think too hard into it, that Fitz was just being polite letting him complain about football and talk about his ex when he rolls around in bed and something rustles in the pocket of his jeans. When he takes it out, it’s Fitz’s business card with a little handwritten note:  _ If you ever get over your ex-wife, give me a call. You can either get a tattoo or a drink. _

Hunter presses the card against his chest and looks at the ceiling while he thinks which tattoo he is going to get. Maybe a tiny plane. Maybe a number 8, for new beginnings. 

Either way, he is definitely getting that drink. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
